Hot Chocolate
by Dreamerfrvrp3
Summary: Damon and Elena warm up/cuddle up on the couch in front of the fireplace at the Salvatore boarding house after they had to spend most of the day outside in the snow. The prompt I received the DE Secret Santa Fic exchange on LJ.


**Tit****le: **Hot Chocolate**  
**

**Author: **Dreamerfrvrp3**  
**

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

**Rating:** T

**Prompt: **_Damon and Elena warm up/cuddle up on the couch in front of the fireplace at the Salvatore boarding house after they had to spend most of the day outside in the snow (for whatever reason)._

**Show/Bookverse:** Show…No real spoilers just set in the future.

Elena shivered for the millionth time that afternoon. Damon looked over her intently, "Come on Frosty, I'll be kind and gracious enough to lend you some of my clothes."

Her teeth clattered as she followed him up the stairs, "Somehow I don't think I'll be able to pull off Varvatos as well as you do."

"Why Elena, does this mean you are finally admitting that I'm devastatingly handsome," he clasped his hands together. She muttered something that resembled 'you wish' under her breath and followed him past Stefan's room to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Damon looked at her questioningly after she sighed, "This is your room?"

"Yes, my Dogs Playing Poker is on back order so don't judge," he commented dryly. She shook her head,

She nodded, placing a finger on her lips. "Ah, that's definitely what's missing…I'm a little disappointed I expected mirrors on the ceiling, red silk sheets, and sorority girls lying all over the place."

"I shoved them in the closet before you got here," he shrugged. His room was bigger than Stefan's with ceiling to floor windows on the wall opposite of his four poster bed. The snow blanketed the forest beyond the windows even in the dark the snow illuminated his bedroom with a faint glow. He stood over her, staring deeply into her chestnut eyes, "You know I don't do that anymore, right?" He asked his tone sounded almost insecure like he feared that she still thought the worst of him.

"I know," she answered softly. Seeing him watch the snow fall earlier, she had easily forgotten about all the bad mistakes he made in the past. "I distinctly recall you promising me warm clothes and I think there's still snow dripping down my back from the snowballs you hit me with."

"I can check if you want," he grinned wolfishly, he moved to take off her jacket.

She shrieked, pushing away his hands, "No thank you! Clothes please, I think I can already feel the pneumonia coming on."

"Baby," he shook his head. He rifled through the bottom drawer of his armoire.

"Human," she corrected, she kicked off her wet sneakers and shedded her equally as damp coat. "Socks too?"

Damon huffed and pulled out a pair of thick, wool socks and handed over the stack of clothes, "Satisfied?"

She gasped, "Damon Salvatore actually owns sweatpants and a sweatshirt. This is too much."

"I've lived for over a century, you tend to accumulate clothing…At least I'm not as bad as Stefan he has boxes from each decade," he added defensively, reaching for the clothes. "If you want to stay in your wet clothes…"

"No, no, no. Thanks Damon, this is perfect," she smiled brightly. She placed the stack on the chest at the end of his bed. She pulled her long shirt off and started on her camisole when she could practically hear Damon smirking. She rested her hands on her hips and turned towards him, glaring. "Really? Perv, I'm trying to change here."

"Oh I know," his smirk widened. She tossed a pillow at his face when he caught it inches from his nose. She cursed his vampire reflexes. "Well you are in my room and I need to change too."

"You can wait a minute, need I remind you that it's your fault I was covered in snow," she wagged her finger at him.

"You are so bossy today…I like it," Damon leered. Elena glared and threw another pillow at him. He put his hands up in surrender, "Fine, I'll change in Stefan's room and get a fire started in the study."

"Thank you," she sang and then marched over to the door, not trusting his word. She quickly changed paranoid that any minute Damon would casually stroll in. She couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips as she stood in front of Damon's standing mirror. The fact that she was wearing Damon's sweats that were tied securely at her waist was too amusing. She resisted the urge to take a picture and send it to Caroline, she always mocked Damon's wardrobe. She tried to sneak into his room a few weeks back just to confirm her belief that Damon owned several pieces of the same clothing. Damon caught her before she touched the door knob.

Elena quietly padded down the stairs and into the study where she spent most of her time even more so since her and Stefan's break up months ago. In the grand house it was one of the only rooms Elena felt at home while she was in it. Damon was nowhere in sight but the fireplace was already roaring to life. She lifted her blanket she bought to keep there for days like this. She hated using some obscure animal to cover herself so she went and bought her very own blanket. Damon appeared at her side and handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Her eyes landed on the corner of the room, "I'm glad you let Caroline keep it up."

He shrugged, "Vampire Barbie is a pain in the ass when she doesn't get her way. I knew something was up when Liz had no clue about the text she sent me."

"Caroline planned it for weeks," she smiled remembering the look on Damon's face when he caught Caroline, Tyler, and herself circled around the tree. Mostly laughing at the twigs in Caroline's hair and her joke about how this is what Stefan looked like after hunting. "You loved it. There's no denying it, you _love_ Christmas."

"Well Stefan was grinning like an idiot and you were putting the lights on," he rolled his eyes. By some miracle Elena stumbled on boxes of Christmas decorations in the Salvatore basement and Caroline looking for blood bags declared that she knew of a tree that would look perfect upstairs. "Plus you guys would have done that whole 'Damon is a Grinch' routine. I for one am much sexier than that green, hairy freak."

She shook her head, he loved it. She sipped on her hot chocolate, "Hey! How did you know that I liked whip cream and not marshmallows?"

Damon let out an un-Damon like snort, "Are you kidding? You flipped a shit on Jeremy at Thanksgiving when he only left you enough whip cream for your pumpkin pie and none for your hot chocolate, which is gross. Who eats pumpkin pie with hot chocolate?"

Elena grumbled and stuck out her tongue, "Coming from a vampire who is currently drinking warm blood out of my Santa mug." She shivered slightly and brought her blanket up further.

"Come here," he motioned to her. She crawled to the other end of the couch, balancing her drink in one hand. He draped his arm over her shoulder and tried to tuck the blanket around her when Elena stopped him, putting the blanket over both of them. She gnawed on her lip and snuggled closer to him. "Much better."

Elena closed her eyes, breathing in Damon, he smelled like home and hot chocolate. She loved it and just maybe she loved him. He gently rubbed circles on her arm and for the first time in a long time he was happy. He loved her.

Elena lifted her head, pouting, "The fangs on our snow were a nice touch but if I have nightmares about vampire snowmen chasing me tonight I'm waking you up."

Damon winked, "I'll show you fangs."

* * *

Fluff!


End file.
